


Backseat Squeezin'

by S_Gage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sammy needs earmuffs, Smut, backseat shenanigans, concussion!Dean, human!Cas, if you know what i mean, maybe? - Freeform, slightly dubious if you get out them binoculars, virgin!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Gage/pseuds/S_Gage
Summary: Dean gets a concussion and loses his inhibitions towards Cas in the backseat of the Impala.(I'm sorry I suck at summaries)





	Backseat Squeezin'

I started this a while ago and for one reason or another never got around to posting it, I hope you enjoy it! This my first work here so please go gentle! Thank you!

 

~

 

Looking down at Dean’s slumped body, Cas did minor calculations to try and decide how best to do this. It was clear that Dean would be unconscious for a good while and since Sam fractured his arm in their spar with the ghost, the mission to carry Dean back to the car rested solely on Cas’s shoulders; which might be where Dean would have to rest as well. Sam was still crouched down by Dean’s body checking his pulse and breathing to be sure the brick to the head hadn’t ended the great Dean WInchester. Sure that he was okay, Sam let out a heavy sigh and checked the bash in the side of Dean’s head which had already started to coagulate.  
“Thick skull,” Sam muttered with a humorless laugh. The injury wouldn’t keep him out of the game for long, Sam assessed.  
Cas raked his fingers through his hair with concern. The need had never arisen for him to have to hold Dean in any fashion (except when he yanked him out of Hell), and the very notion sent a fluttery feeling straight to his stomach that he couldn’t quite place.  
“I suppose I should...pick him up so we can get back to the bunker and clean up his wound…” Cas’s thick voice cracked in the silence of the room  
Cas bent down beside his human and shifted Dean’s sleep-heavy arms over his chest so he looked like he was a mummy about to be placed in his tomb. Next Cas brought his spread legs together and used his arm to cup the hunter’s knees. The rough denim felt familiar and warm. Then came the problem: Dean’s head. Cas scanned over Dean’s features which were more peaceful than he had seen in a long time. Selfishly, he took a few moments to let his fingers skim over Dean’s neck as he slid his arm under his head, careful of his wound. Without his angelic strength it was quite a task to lift Dean, his knees felt weak as he pulled the hunter up to his chest, but Cas knew that wasn’t because of the extra weight. In an effort to help Cas get a firm hold on Dean, Sam pushed Dean’s lolling head into the crook of Cas’s neck with the wound facing out. Hopefully if his head could stay relatively still that would lessen any damage. Sam stepped back and looked the two up and down. Sam was not oblivious to Cas and Dean’s…unique relationship, but the way Cas looked at Dean told Sam exactly how Cas felt.  
Once Cas was standing straight up he glanced at Sam, waiting for instructions. Since Dean was incapacitated that meant Sam was the leader of their rag-tag team. Sam’s eyebrows were knitted up even as he chuckled a little.  
“What?” Cas wondered at the surprised look on the younger Winchester’s face.  
“Nothing...just he’s totally not going to like that he was carried--bridal style, too.”  
Cas’s cheeks flushed as he was suddenly aware of Dean’s light breathing on his neck, sending goosebumps all along his arms.  
“We...uh...should go. He is not light.” Though, he was lighter than one might expect.  
Sam led them out of the makeshift rock corridor that they had entered the cave through. Cas stumbled here and there as he tried to keep pace with Sam. Ultimately, though, he was surprised how well he was able to keep his hunter from falling. Sam constantly checked behind him to be sure that Cas kept up and every time he did the sight of his brother so vulnerable startled him.  
It’s a half mile trek from the cave to where they had parked and Castiel’s legs felt every damn inch. They would periodically stop so Cas could sit on haphazard logs and catch his breath. Everytime he took a breather Sam had to help him sit with Dean still cradled in Cas’s arms and subsequently teeter back upright. Sam grew more concerned that Dean had not come to yet but couldn’t do much but try to pat his face whenever they stopped; he just hoped Dean’s unconscious state wasn’t due to any stupid, hoodoo shit. Both him and Cas were done with weird for the day.  
After rounding a patch of maples a good while later their eyes finally saw the lot. Castiel waddled--that’s all you could call it at this point--over to the Impala and squeezed through the door Sam had opened and into the backseat with Dean still clutched tightly to him. Sam hopped into the driver’s seat, slamming the door. He scrambled to turn the car on but soon remembered that the keys were still on Dean in the pocket that was squished against Castiel. Sam turned in his seat to face the angel.  
“Cas, in his right-hand jacket are the keys, can you fish them out?”  
Cas looked down at the hunter’s body. Since jostling to get in the car, Dean’s body had leaned into Cas so that his chest was flush with the angel’s. Cas sighed and shoved a hand between himself and the hunter. His stomach fluttered as he patted down the hunter feeling for the keys in the crumpled jacket.  
“Hmmmnaa,” Dean began to stir at the angel’s touch. He pushed into the touch, Cas began hurrying to find the keys before Dean became too aware of what was happening. A sleepy smile crept onto Dean’s face, his eyes still closed. He groaned and began to push his waist into Cas. Cas was absolutely squirmy at this point.  
“Lower, baby…” Dean’s voice was thick and mumbly, still barely conscious.  
“Oh God,” Sam blushed furiously and looked away from the two feeling like he was infringing on a intimate moment. “Cas, just get the freakin’ keys already.”  
“I’m trying, Sam, but I can’t find them. He keeps...thrusting. I can’t find them!”  
Sam heard the slight panic in the angels voice and something else...was the highness of his voice because he was...excited? Like aroused excited?  
“Oh God,” Sam sighed again as another thought occurred to him, “they could also be in the front pocket...of his jeans. Y-You might need to look there…”  
He glanced up quickly to see the wide-eyed angel looking at him in the rear-view mirror. Dean was still moving slightly although Cas had stopped his hand. Cas looked down at the hunter again and rolled his eyes. The primal noises Dean was making had already stirred something in him that he definitely wanted to bury in the deepest place within him. Wow, that sounded way dirtier than he had meant it.  
He shook his head and rolled his eyes at Sam as he shoved his hand back in between them. Without fail, Dean picked up his moaning and thrusting as Cas’s hand inevitably went further. Cas glared daggers at the ceiling of the Impala and desperately tried to tune Dean out. How did this guy have this much sexual energy when he was out cold not two minutes ago? He was only slightly more conscious but still in a dreamy, whirled brain. Sam gave an awkward laugh when he realized that Dean would remember absolutely none of this.  
“Dean,” Sam tried, “that’s Cas, buddy, not a girl that you’re now grinding against.”  
He didn’t know if Dean was even hearing him, let alone actually processing and thinking about what Sam said or if he’d go on, as Sam assumed, dreaming of some hot conquest he had been with before. But Dean’s actual response shocked both him and the angel.  
“Ohh Cas...harder, baby…” Dean’s voice was slightly more hitched as he said Cas’s name.  
The angel froze with his hand halfway into the hunter’s pocket. If Sam had thought Cas was red before, he’d brightened three shades.  
“Sam…?” Cas pleaded to the rearview mirror.  
“Uh, here.”  
“C-Can you help me...please?”  
“Um, yeah...hold on.”  
Sam twisted around so that he was leaning over the front seat. He grabbed his brother’s left shoulder with his good arm and pulled him away from Cas so that there was enough room for Cas’s hand to pull the keys from Dean’s pocket. It wasn’t until Dean’s body had left his and a slight breeze hit his skin did Cas realize that he had been sweating. He burrowed his hand the rest of the way until his fingers gripped the keys. Sam had to push harder on his brother’s shoulders to try and stop his hips from moving so much but it was ultimately useless. He so should be filming this for the next time Dean made a jab at how gay Sam was. Castiel pulled his hand out as soon as he could and pushed the keys into Sam’s hand. Sam let go of Dean’s shoulder and flipped back to the steering wheel and clicked the key into the ignition.  
As soon as Sam let go of Dean’s shoulder, the hunter rolled back onto Cas and his head fell back into the crook of the angel’s neck once again. His hips rolled back into Cas and the angel’s eyes shot wide open and he looked into the rearview mirror.  
“Sam?!”  
Castiel’s panic caught Sam’s attention after he’d started the motor. Cas’s blush almost seemed to glow from the little bit of light that the moon was shining into the ‘67 Impala. Sam took note of the way his brother was still grinding against Cas. Dean seemed a little more awake from the way his eyelids were starting to flutter.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“D-Dean’s, um, showing signs of arousal in a...sexual nature.”  
No shit, Sherlock, Sam thought a little bitterly. He didn’t want to deal with this right now. Not ever.  
“Yeah, I can see that, Cas.”  
“No, I mean…” Cas shifted his own lap uncomfortably, “he’s...erect.”  
Sam’s eyes immediately scanned over his brother’s body in the mirror.  
Not ever.`  
“Well, Cas, I’ll gun the engine and try to get us back to the bunker as soon as possible but we got to move him around as little as possible until we get there. So, I guess there’s not much we can do until we get to the bunker. Hopefully...that will go away now that you aren’t going through his pockets. Just hang on, buddy.”  
“Okay…” Cas was less than hopeful.  
Cas did his best to lean against the back seat and relax. It was about a half hour drive back to the bunker which Cas knew would feel ten times longer. They hadn’t gotten a motel since it was such a short distance, something Cas deeply regretted now. It was one thing to have had these feelings for Dean, it was another thing entirely to have to see Dean the way he might be able to if Cas acted on these feelings. No, not a way he might be able to see. Dean wasn’t into Cas that way, he couldn’t be. It was far more likely that he’d lose everything he has with the hunter as well as have to face the fact that didn’t love him back. It was something that had begun since he met the hunter after Cas had raised him. Cas knew he loved that green eyed boy in the loosest and strictest definition of the word, even if Dean rationed his feelings like he wasn’t capable of the kind of love Cas knew he was. Regardless, Cas knew he couldn’t take actually hearing the rejecting words from Dean’s mouth. It was best just to leave it alone.  
Sam hit the gas harder than he had intended and jolted the car forward before pulling his foot off the gas then easing it slowly back down. The sharp movement had knocked Dean and Cas back and forth inadvertently colliding Dean’s arm with a metal bar in the seat in front of them.  
“Sorry there, Cas,” Sam muttered.  
Dean’s eyes lazily began to open at the pain from the bar. Cas was staring out the window as they pulled out of the woods and onto a back road. Cas is gazing out at the stars of the navy blue sky. The constellation of stars reminded him of the constellation of freckles on his human’s body and Cas is pretty positive that Dean would mark that thought as way too “girly”, whatever that meant…  
Lost in thought, Cas didn’t feel eyelashes flutter against his collarbone or see Dean’s fingers begin to flex as his nerves awakened. Though his vision was blurry and he wasn’t completely sure where he was, Dean was grinning the cheesiest grin he had. The sight from his vantage against Cas’s thrumming pulse point was beautiful. His angel.  
“Hey there,” Cas jumped at the hunter’s groggy voice and he looked down at him.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Sam looked in the mirror at the sound of his brother’s voice. Even from the crappy reflection he could see that his brother was smiling like a stoner.  
“Welcome to the land of the living, man.”  
Despite Sam’s thick voice in the quiet of the Impala, Dean just kept staring at Cas. It was unnerving to witness and Sam wondered if this is anything like the discomfort Dean had bitched about when Cas got in his “personal space”.  
Cas’s blue eyes swept over the man’s features. Dean’s eyes were glazed over, his face was so relaxed compared to the usual Winchester grumpiness that seemed to run in the family. Then Cas saw his lips which were still turned into a smile. He kept licking them as he oggled Cas right back. Lightning felt like it was coursing through the angel’s veins and he absolutely could not look away.  
Sam just felt awkward.  
“Hiya Cas,” the edge was completely out of Dean’s voice like he had swapped vocal chords with his twenty year old self.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas reiterated a little confused why they were repeating this part of the conversation.  
“Did it hurt, Cas.” Dean said.  
“Did what hurt, Dean?”  
Sam’s gaze went to the mirror in confusion, at first, but as soon as he saw Dean’s cocky grin he just rolled his eyes, he knew this line. It had been one of Dean’s signatures long before they knew angels actually existed.  
“Did it hurt...when you fell from Heaven?”  
“You know I came to Earth of my own accord, Dean. I was not one to ‘fall’ from Heaven, though the detachment from Heaven was unnerving, it was my fault the other angels fell, but I did not sustain any injuries, no. Sam, what’s wrong with Dean?”  
Dean giggled--giggled--at Cas’s literal response.  
Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s a cheesy pick up line, Cas. It’s a supposed to be...cute.”  
“Angels falling out of Heaven is not cute at all. It’s a horrible thing.”  
“It’s supposed to be a joke.”  
Dean raised a hand from his chest up to Cas’s hair and twirled a piece in his fingers. His dopey expression never phased from admiring. His angel was really pretty. He was like a little angel-puppy dog.  
“You’re hot, Cas,” Dean had pulled away but his breath still glided over the angel’s neck; chills rippled through the angel.  
“That means he thinks you’re...attractive,” Sam gulped, interrupting before Cas could even ask why Dean was remarking on his temperature.  
“Well, um...thank you, Dean. As...are...you.”  
Even though this was awkward for Sam and the early thrusting had made him cringe, it was all kind of funny. It took his brother getting knocked in the head by a brick for him to finally admit what Sam and everyone else was already guessing--he liked Cas. Of course it took personally injury to get that emotionally constipated S.O.B. to finally show how he felt. Sam loved his brother no matter what and, frankly, they would all be more productive if Dean and Cas banged already and got it out of their system so their sexual tension could stop screwing crap up. So in a lot of ways, he wanted this whole experience to be the breaking point for the two. Sam made the conscious decision to use Dean’s concussed state to get everything out in the open and let the chips fall where they my.  
God, was that ever going to come back to bite him in the ass.  
“Hey Dean?”  
“Yes, Sam the Man. Samster, Sammmmy...” Dean never looked away from Cas’s face.  
Sam chuckled, “I was wondering, you know, what you were dreaming about a little bit ago, ‘cause you were pretty loud about it.”  
Cas glared at Sam in the mirror because he too had an idea where this line of questioning would lead. Sam smirked a little. This might weird Cas out at first but he knew, on some level, that the angel felt the same way.  
“I wasn’t dreaming at all,” Dean waggled his eyebrows at Cas and slipped his hand underneath the ex-angel’s trench coat.  
Cas gasped a little at the hunter’s hand placement.  
“But, y-you were...moaning,” Cas said blushing profusely.  
“I know.”  
Cas could feel sweat clam up his palms and forehead as well as his bass drum of a heart pick up its tempo. Dean’s hand was sliding further under Cas’s trench coat and across his abdomen. Castiel knew he couldn’t talk, if he did his voice would give him away. He found that the hand that wasn’t supporting Dean’s back hooked a thumb into Dean’s belt loop. Dean was quite aware of Cas’s show of interest and in turn slid his hand lower than the angel’s abdomen, never breaking eye contact. His hand lightly untucked the angels white dress shirt and unbuttoned bottom one. With a surprising delicacy, Dean’s fingers began to caressed in sweeps, dipping in and out of the angel’s navel as the muscles underneath jumped minutely. The little bit of tummy-softness that the ex-angel had acquired from his time in diners while on the road was all the more humanizing given that it was his extended time with the brothers that put it there.  
Dean still looked pretty stoned but his green eyes had a fire to them that made heat creep up Cas’s collar.  
The newfound silence suddenly registered with Sam and he looked in the mirror but quickly shifted his gaze back to the road. The angel and his brother were, like, staring each other down--not even blinking. It wasn’t angry staring or even Cas’s usual staring. No, this was we’re-about-to-fuck staring.  
“Uh..get a room you guys, jeez,” Sam chuckled awkwardly, but his words had absolutely no effect and the two were starting to lean into kissing range. And, oh Lord, was the click of a belt? And was he moving his hand closer down--?  
“Hey guys! Would you just, you know--not, please!”  
Cas broke the eye contact to look at himself and Dean in the mirror, headlights dancing over his features illuminating from the busier road they had turned onto. The flashes of brightness showed off just how flushed he was. Cas looked around and opened his mouth like he was about to apologize to Sam, but that’s not what happened.  
At the same moment Cas was about to come back to his senses, Dean lowered his hand all the way down. So instead of an apology, Cas’s eyes shot open and his voice hitched in his throat. Sam saw Dean’s hand begin to move in Cas’s lap as the angel let out a little yelp which slumped him back into his chair.  
“Dean! Dude, cut that out!” Sam hollered knowing he had provoked this.  
Honestly, though, there was little he could do to pry them apart while he was still driving-- one handed driving, too. From the back seat, Castiel’s huffy moans filled the car and Sam’s skin was crawling. Dean’s hand moved in slow circles over Castiel’s crotch before dipping below the waistband and providing the skin-to-skin contact the ex-angel never knew he’d been craving.  
The strangely practical part of Sam’s brain wondered how Dean was able to touch Cas whilst sitting on his lap.  
Dean’s eyes danced over the sight of Cas writhing. His hand sped up at Cas’s lowing. His fuzzy mind made all the movements a little sloppy, hardly concealed from the younger Winchester. Especially not the wet, squish of Dean’s slick hand pulling Cas; thumb gliding over the uncut head on the upstroke. Cas was nothing short of a hot mess under the hunter’s ministrations.  
The tingly feelings that spread from the point of contact all the way to his fingertips was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Although it was an incredible sensation that made his hips involuntarily press into it, the sudden power of the quickening scared him. Cas’s eyes shot to the hunter’s face looking for some explanation of what was going on.  
“D-Deeean? Whaaat’s...h-happening?!”  
When all Cas got in return was a flirty, semi-stoned grin that reached up to lust-blown eyes--or was that dilation from the concussion? Cas looked up to the rearview mirror for reassurance from the younger Winchester.  
“Saamm?!”  
Sam looked into the mirror to see Cas’s pleading expression. He was pissed but had no one to be pissed at. Though Dean was no longer gone to the world, he still wasn’t all there and probably wouldn’t remember much. Sam was sure whatever Dean would remember would embarrass him to no fucking end later on. So Sam couldn’t blame Dean and sure couldn’t blame the angel his brother was groping. Not with that shocked look on his flushed face. So Sam’s anger had nowhere to go. He took two deep breaths before his eyes went back to the road and he answered Cas.  
“What do you mean exactly, Cas?” He really didn’t want to know.  
Cas didn’t quite know how to describe it. It was a mounting feeling like all Dean’s touching made Cas a bullet train headed straight for a wall, but what that wall was, Cas didn’t know. He had only been human for month at the most and really had no basis for comparison. Well...maybe he did…  
“Uh...I a-am...erect…and it f-feels like I might have to ur-urinate...but more pleeeaaasurable...?”  
Oh God, have mercy on me, Sam shuddered.  
Sam really didn’t know how to put this. But in the moments he took to think about Cas’s question, Dean piped up.  
“You like how I touch you, angel?” Dean’s sleepy smile was still there despite the motion of his hand which would have anyone else fully awake.  
“S-Sam?!”  
“Cassie, my little virgin angel…”  
There was a hot, descending feeling that spiked at the combination of Dean’s words and his primal voice. That feeling in Cas seemed to be pressing just below his skin. He was afraid of the feeling ripping through if it pressed any further.  
“Uhh...ahh…Dean…?”  
Cas’s breathing was hitching and Sam saw the frightened face of the ex-angel heating up as he bit his lip to try to contain more moans. Weirdest fuckin’ day ever.  
“Cas, you’re getting...a hard-on. Okay? It’s what happens when you get a handj-”  
“Aaaaaahhhhh! Deeeaaaannn!” Sam nearly swerved off the road at the ex-angel’s sudden cry.  
Cas’s whole body spasmed at the rush of heat and wonder that exploded in him. He curled in over Dean as his hand still moved over the oversensitive, softening bulge, sending jolting waves that almost hurt but in the best way. Cas’s hands were welded to the hunter like he was an anchor through his first brush with human sexuality. And that’s not far from the truth.  
Dean tucked the ex-angel back into Jimmy’s purple boxer briefs, now with sticky, dark spots forming. Dean watched in fascination as Cas shuddered under him as he kept lightly rubbing Cas through the cotton--growing wetter by the second.  
“Easy there, tiger,” Dean giggled.  
Cas’s blue eyes danced in the moonlight, half lidded and beautifully sated. Dean let his hand fall away from the man’s crotch and he nuzzled into the crook of Cas’s neck. A thin layer of sweat had already settled there. The ex-angel’s hands were still white and grasped tightly onto Dean’s hip and shoulder. Dean’s left hand snaked out and coaxed the hand on his hip to loosen a little then intertwined their fingers.  
Once he was sure they were no longer in danger of crashing, Sam looked back into the rearview mirror. His heart and grip on the wheel clenched a little at what he saw. Cas was huffing a bit with a smile pulling at his lips. His brother had moved so that he was once again nestled back against the angel with their hands weaved together and resting on Dean’s hip. Before Sam looked back at the road he saw the slight tilt of Dean’s head as he kissed the ex-angel’s pulse point on his neck, an action that Cas seemed wonderfully mystified by. Sam looked away, once again feeling like he shouldn’t be watching such an act. He had never seen Dean in such a state.  
Then again, maybe it was just the concussion.


End file.
